Brock’s Misunderstanding
by Poliwhirl42
Summary: If you're a fan of Breedershipping, this is for you! A continuation of the "Beauty and the Breeder" episode of Pokemon. Basically Brock is jealous because he thinks that Suzie likes Zane better than him, but he's in for a sweet surprise. Oneshot.


If you're a fan of "Breedershipping", this fic is for you! Just a oneshot about Brock and Suzie; a continuation of "Beauty and the Breeder" episode of Pokemon. Short and sweet; a little fluff. Enjoy!

Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. I hope you like it! Anyway, just some things to clear up before you read:

1: First of all, I do not own Pokemon, the characters, or the episode "Beauty and the Breeder".

2: This is an extension of episode 171; I know that Brock already gave Vulpix back to Suzie, but I changed it up a little because I wanted Vulpix to still be one of Brock's Pokemon. He gives Vulpix back after this.

3: In this fic, Suzie really has a crush on Brock, not on Zane, like in the real episode.

4: In the episode, they never tell who wins the beauty contest; in my story, Zane wins 1st place and Brock and Suzie win 2nd place.

5: Ash, Misty, and Brock are staying overnight in a hotel room in this fic.

-Happy Reading!-

**Brock's Misunderstanding: A Continuation of "Beauty and the Breeder"**

Brock closed the door behind him. Ash and Misty wouldn't be back in awhile; they went out for ice cream with Suzie, Zane, and the other winners of the contest. Brock didn't want any ice cream at the moment; he needed time to himself, to think.

He couldn't help feeling a little angry and jealous; he thought Suzie liked _him_, not Zane. He was envious of the fact that she and Zane had been friends for a very long time.

The breeder-in-training plunked down with frustration on the couch and sighed. Then, he took out four of his pokeballs.

Soon, Geodude, Golbat, Pineco, and, of course- Vulpix, were by his side (Onix was too big to be out of his pokeball in the hotel room).

Brock sighed again. "I can't believe that Suzie seems like she would rather be with Zane than me. After all, he kept complimenting her, and she kept blushing whenever he talked to her. She even called him sweet!"

"Geo-dude!" "Pineco!" "Vullllll!" three of his Pokemon reassured him. Golbat made a consoling noise and perched atop Brock's shoulder.

He felt a lot better that he was venting to his friends. "It sure feels good to know that you all care about me," he said to them. Just then, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said unenthusiastically.

The door slowly opened, and in walked none other than- Suzie herself. Brock's Pokemon got off of him and played in a different corner of the room.

"Oh, it's you," he grumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Brock, we need to talk." She took a seat next to him on the couch. "I don't know why you've been avoiding me all afternoon, ever since the beauty contest ended."

"There's nothing to talk about," he muttered. He picked up Vulpix, brushed its fur a little, and set it back down to play with his other Pokemon. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"If there's nothing to talk about, then why are you all alone here instead of with everyone else? And why do you seem so grumpy?" Suzie said at last.

"I figured maybe you and Zane could have some time alone, without me there," he said sarcastically. "And plus, I don't want any ice cream."

"Yeah right; you don't want any ice cream. And what's that supposed to mean, about me and Zane?" she asked.

"Well, it's obvious that you both like each other. You said that he was the sweetest boy you knew and he wanted to open up a beauty salon with you," Brock blurted out. He felt a little embarrassed saying these things; he had never spoken to Suzie like this before. But he was too angry to keep his emotions inside.

"Brock," Suzie said, a little annoyed, "That's not true. I don't 'like' Zane like that. We're just really good friends, and opening up the salon might be a really good and convenient opportunity for us as breeders."

"Yes it is true. You said he was sweet, and I saw the way you looked at him when he won the contest!" Brock exclaimed.

"Brock!" Suzie pulled him close, and looked straight into his eyes. "You've got it all wrong. Please listen to me."

"Alright, I'm listening," he mumbled. However, he blushed a little when he saw how close they were.

Suzie looked deeper into his eyes. "Brock, I _don't_ have a crush on Zane. We're just friends. I-I…sort of like someone else," she admitted, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh, really? Who?" Brock laughed. "It's gotta be Zane, or else you would've told me this other guys name," he said, smirking.

"I DON'T have to tell you his name, but I CAN tell you that he's smart, caring, handsome, and knows a lot about Pokemon," she said dreamily.

"Sounds like a great guy," Brock said sarcastically. "Why don't you prove to me if he's even real by coming over here so I can meet him?" he chuckled.

"Good," Suzie said determinedly. "I will."

Brock smirked again. "Fine. Then where is this 'great' guy of yours?" he asked.

This time, Suzie smirked. "He's sitting right here!" And with that, she pressed her mouth firmly to his, closed her eyes, and slid her arms around his neck.

_HUH?!_ Brock said in his mind. _She really does like me!_ He felt his whole body get warm, and he struggled to keep his eyes open (if they really are open!) to see if he was dreaming or not, but the kiss was just too passionate; he felt his eyes close. He slid his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"Geo…dude?" wondered the confused muscular rock-type creature. He and the others scratched their heads as if to say, _"What going on?"_.

"Mmmm…." Suzie said, and finally the two broke apart, breathing raggedly.

After a few moments of silence, Brock looked at her and reddened. "Uhhh…" he hesitated, running a hand through the small brown spikes of his hair.

All of a sudden, Suzie started laughing, and Brock did, too. It was just one of those funny awkward moments where they didn't know what to say to each other. After they calmed down, Brock decided to apologize.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Listen, I'm really sorry about everything I said. I should've gotten jealous like that. And I think that you and Zane would make a great team together if you opened up the salon together."

Suzie looked hopeful. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. And Ash, Misty, and I will be sure to stop in and visit every once in a while," he added.

"Thank you, Brock. You're a great friend. I'm gonna miss you," Suzie said quietly.

"Me, too." He grabbed her hands and looked into her dark-colored eyes. "But we will see each other again, I promise."

"Yes. And now to seal that promise…" she trailed off, and looked at him mischievously. They both leaned in again for another kiss for a couple of seconds, and then pulled back.

Brock sighed, dizzy with love. "Wow…"

"So, do you wanna go back and get some ice cream now?" Suzie suggested.

"Sure I would," he replied, still a little dazed from the kiss. He turned to his Pokemon. "C'mon guys, who's up for some ice cream?" he asked them. A chorus of "Vulpix!'s" and "Geodude!'s" and "Pineco!'s" and screeching noises (from Golbat) filled the small hotel room.

"C'mon, let's go!" Brock said, smiling at Suzie.

And the couple walked out, hand in hand.

THE END!


End file.
